Quotes: Zeus Carver
This is a list of memorable quotes from Zeus Carver. Die Hard with a Vengeance *'Zeus Carver': Now, where you goin'? *'Dexter': School. *'Zeus Carver': Why? *'Raymond': To get educated. *'Zeus Carver': *Why*? *'Dexter': So we can go to college. *'Zeus Carver': And why is that important? *'Dexter': To get es-pect. *'Zeus Carver': RE-spect. Now, who's the bad guys? *'Dexter': Guys who sell drugs. *'Raymond': Guys who have guns. *'Zeus Carver': And who's the good guys? *'Dexter': We're the good guys. *'Zeus Carver': Who's gonna help you? *'Raymond': Nobody. *Zeus Carver: *So who's gonna help you*? *'Dexter': We're gonna help ourselves. *'Zeus Carver': And who do we not want to help us? *'Dexter', Raymond: White people. *'Zeus Carver': That's right. Now get on outta here. Go to school. *(speaking to his nephews after first noticing McClane in the street) Zeus Carver: Dial 9-1-1. Tell the police to get up here quick. Somebody's about to get killed. And get your butts to school, you hear me? *'Zeus Carver': Morning. *'John McClane': Good morning. *'Zeus Carver': You having a nice day, sir? You feeling all right? Not to get too personal, but a white man standing in the middle of Harlem wearing a sign that says "I hate niggers" has either got some serious personal issues, or not all his dogs are barking. (McClane yawns) Hey! I'm talking to you! Now you've got about ten seconds before those guys see you, and when they do they will kill you, you understand? You are about to have a very bad day. *'John McClane': Tell me about it. *'John McClane': Listen, you fail I cover your ass. I fail you cover my ass! *'Zeus Carver': And if we both fail? *'John McClane': Then we're both fucked! *"Sitting in the fucking road! Waiting on the moors! How the hell should I know?!" * (speaking to his nephews) "Don't *ever* let people use you. You're running all over town with stolen property; if you get caught, you get in trouble while he gets to deny the whole thing and walk away." *"You got a problem with ebony?" *"Well, at least I'm gonna die rich." *"Well, you can stick your well-laid plan up your well-laid ass!" *"Are you aiming for these people?" * "Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that I'm in this shit 'cause some white cop threw some white asshole's brother off a roof? *"Sir, please, I need to use that phone." *"'Bro'? GET AWAY FROM THE GODDAMN PHONE!!!!!!!" *"I have to answer the phone." *"I have, to answer, that, phone." * "Look, if you have to shoot me, then you go ahead and you shoot me! BUT I HAVE TO ANSWER THIS PHONE, ALL RIGHT?!" *"Trust me, guys. Duck." * (after using a rappel cable from one of the henchman's vehicles to swing down from the bridge to a freighter ship) "Oh boy...am I glad you talked me out of jumping." *"Hey, not all brothers know how to use guns, you racist motherfucker." *"I don't like you because you're gonna get me killed!" *"I'm not jumping through hoops for some psycho! That's a white man, with white problems. You deal with him. Call me when he crosses 110th Street." *"Is this one of those black things again?" * "That guy was pissed." * "Shit! That was *my* gold bar!" *"I ain't your partner. I ain't your neighbor, your brother, or your friend. I'm your total stranger." *"Well, what's he gonna tell you, 'I'm dead'?" * "Don't fuckin' move." * "Gimme the goddamn code." * "You call in that code right now, or I'll blow your sick ass into the next world." *"Fuck him, just let him cook!" *"Shit SHIT!! I told you not to open it!" *"Why do you keep calling me 'Jesus'? Do I look Puerto Rican to you?" *"Yeah, Zeus. As in father of Apollo? Mt. Olympus? Don't fuck with me or I'll shove a lightning bolt up your ass? Zeus! You got a problem with that?" *"You threw away your entire marriage because you were too fuckin' stupid to pick up the phone?" *"I dont like you because you're gonna get me killed!" * "If I hadn't've saved your fuckin' ass, I wouldn't be sittin' here with you about to blow up with 100 billion dollars in fuckin' gold!" Category:Quotes